1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an image sensor including a transfer transistor having a vertical channel, and pixel transistors having thin film channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a device that transforms an optical image into electrical signals. The recent advancement in computer and communication industries increases the demand for high-degree image sensors with improved performance in diverse fields such as digital cameras, camcorders, Personal Communication Systems (PCS), game players, cameras for security purposes, medical micro cameras, robots and so forth.
High-performance image sensors require wide-area photodiodes and fast transistors.